Pizza Roll Mondays: Revamped and Reloaded
by RomanEmpress777
Summary: Monet Duvall, a 21 year old college senior, has been interning for The Shield. Since she has been working with the three large men, she has turned not only The Shield's lives upside down, but also the entire WWE locker room is flipped because of her. Since her arrival, the locker rooms have been filled with more laughter and pranks than ever. FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE.
1. Pizza Roll Mondays

***Original A/N: Please, whatever you do, do not take this story seriously. This idea popped into my head at 3am.**

 **Updated A/N: Unfortunately, I have been locked out of my old account and because I really love this story I thought I'd just copy it onto this one with a slightly updated description and a couple of character changes.**

 _Monet Duvall, a 21 year old college senior, has been interning for The Shield during the summer for about five weeks to complete her internship requirement in order to graduate. Since she has been working with the three large men, she has turned not only The Shield's lives upside down, but also the entire WWE locker room is flipped because of her, which is not necessarily a bad thing. Since the young girl's arrival, the locker rooms have been filled with more laughter and pranks than ever before. Much to The Shield's dismay, however, this girl is the reason for the three men's inability to trust anyone backstage or to even sleep without fear of waking up with a shaven head._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **~Pizza Roll Mondays~**

"Dean, give it back!"

Monet's loud, feminine voice is what jerked the "Big Dog", Roman Reigns out of his relaxed state. Catering was surprisingly quiet that Monday afternoon. Everyone was lounging around, minding their own business, and since the arena was particularly small, it was the only place that Roman could find that he could sit and isolate himself for a few minutes before his match against Braun Strowman for the main even of Raw.

The silence in catering was short-lived, of course, since Dean and The Shield's young intern, Monet, zoomed passed him. Roman shot the two of them an annoyed look, but neither of them paid him any attention. _Every fucking Monday_ , Roman thought to himself as he shook his head and turned the volume of his music up full blast. The loud music flowed through his headphones and into his ears, drowning out the commotion that Dean and Monet were causing. As soon as Roman closed his eyes to try to get himself back into his relaxed state, his headphones were jerked from his head, taking a few strands of his long, dark hair with them. The loud music was then replaced with a high pitched voice shouting at him.

"Roman, control your children!" the voice screamed in a thick Russian accent.

Roman's eyes flew open wide only to see the face of the "Ravishing Russian", Lana. Roman already imagined himself spearing her through a table just for touching his stuff, but that thought was instantly gone when he looked across the room to see Monet and Dean on the floor wrestling with each other over what seemed to be a phone. Multiple superstars were circled around them either shouting at them to stop or cheering them on. Roman sighed dramatically and shoved his phone into Lana's hands.

"Hold this," he said and rushed over to the two "children". Without breaking a sweat at all, Roman grabbed the back of Monet's shirt and practically lifted her off of Dean who was on the floor laughing and cradling the phone that the two had been fighting over. Monet was both impressed and shocked that Roman had lifted her off of Dean because she is in no way a small or skinny girl. She was not extremely obese either, but she weighed about 200 pounds and stood at only 5'2" so it surprised her. A few superstars, mainly the Miz, who was being flanked by his "Miztourage" and his wife, Maryse, started to boo Roman for breaking up the fight, but were quickly silenced by a sharp look from Roman. Before Roman could even open his mouth to yell at either Dean or Monet, Dean quickly sat up and shouted, "Tom! Catch!" and threw the phone at an unsuspecting and innocent Tom Phillips, who unfortunately was standing a couple yards away and was in the middle of eating a pizza roll. Tom quickly looked up at the sound of his name to see a large purple smart phone soaring toward his face. Out of instinct, Tom reached up and caught the phone right before it hit him, but he did not have time to prepare for the short and obviously livid girl that came barreling at him screaming, "Give me my phone!"

Roman could only stand and stare in shock and horror as Monet, who somehow managed to slip from his grip, ran at Tom and tackled him before the poor guy could even move…or swallow his pizza roll.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"There are going to be few changes around here," Vince said. "First, Shield, this little feud going on between you and Monet needs to end. Now."

He scolded them like little children.

"Second, since you and _Dean_ ," He said looking at Monet and the 'lunatic fringe', who were both sitting in comfy black chairs across from the chairman's desk and staring at the floor, "cannot seem to get along, I am now requiring that the both of you spend at least six hours a week with each other until you can resolve whatever issues you have with one another. You will work everything out, you will learn to communicate in a more passive manner, and Roman, since this whole thing seems to stem from you—"

"What!" Roman shouted, but Vince was not phased. "You are required to supervise them. Starting tomorrow, the three of you will be working out your differences."

Roman opened his mouth to object but quickly closed it when Vince gave him a look that told him that there would be no point in arguing. _I can never catch a fucking break around here_ , Roman thought.

Seth's shoulders shook as he laughed at the expressions on the faces of Roman, Monet and Dean. When he was summoned into Vince McMahon's office, he was at first terrified, because he had no idea what was going on, but since being told the entire story, he couldn't stop himself from laughing every other minute.

"And third, because of that little scene in catering, Tom has been sent to the hospital! He has been extremely traumatized and his doctor recommends that he stay away from pizza rolls. What that means is, there will no longer be Pizza Roll Mondays."

As soon as Vince's speech was over, Seth's shoulders suddenly stopped shaking and his eyes got wide.

"What?" Seth shouted suddenly with extreme concern, causing everyone in the room to jump in their seats. "You're kidding, right?"

Vince's angry expression formed into a sad one. He sighed and then said, "No, sadly, Tom was sent to the hospital about an hour ago because that tackle he received caused a strain in his back. He also-"

"No, not that!" Seth interrupted. Everyone gave him a confused look, but Seth did not care. "You're canceling Pizza Roll Mondays?!"

As Seth spoke, his voice gained a whiny tone, like a child, "But Pizza Roll Monday is my favorite day! Those pizza rolls are what motivate me to do my best in the ring, and you're taking them away from me?"

Vince gave an aggravated grunt and said, "Get out of my office."

The four of them slowly walked out of the office, with Seth as the tail. From the entire walk to the car, to the whole drive back to the hotel, Seth grumbled about how he was being punished for something that he had nothing to do with.

"Thanks a lot, guys," he whined. "Now we can't even have any more pizza rolls."

Roman sighed in annoyance and said, "If I buy and cook you pizza rolls every Monday, will it make you shut the hell up?"

"It's not the same!" he said, waving his hands through the air.

 _I can never catch a fucking break,_ Roman once again thought to himself as he shook his head.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, Love! Like I said, this story popped into my head when I was half asleep at 3am and for some reason I felt obligated to write it.**


	2. Pink

**I swear this story doesn't even make any sense. I apologize for the fuckery that is this story, but I can't stop myself.**

 **~Pink~**

The piercing scream outside of Seth Rollins' hotel room yanked him out of his short nap and almost gave him a heart attack. He instantly knew that it was Monet and decided to just ignore whatever was going on. _It has nothing to do with me. It never does,_ Seth thought to himself. He pulled his thin sheet and blanket further up his body and wrapped them around his shoulder as he turned to his side and tried to go back to sleep, but before he could even get completely comfortable, a loud pounding on the door caused him to almost jump out of his skin.

"Seth! SETH! Open the door, hurry up—please!" Seth heard Monet shrieking on the other side of the door. Seth groaned and then whined, "Monet, go away! I'm trying to get some sleep here—"

"Seth open this damn door!"

"No!"

"SETH!"

Seth huffed and roughly tossed the covers off of him and stomped towards the door. As soon as he unhooked the bolt and turned the knob, the door flew open, almost causing Seth to fall backwards. "Mo, what the f—"

Monet rushed into Seth's room and then shoved him in front of her.

"Shut the door," Monet screeched. "Shut it!"

Obviously, whatever was going on out in that hallway had Monet terrified, so Seth thought it was best to just do what she says, so he rushed to close the door. Before Seth could completely shut the door, it was once again shoved open, but this time, the door connected with Seth's forehead, causing him to instantly drop to the floor. Seth's eyes unfocused for a few seconds, but quickly refocused….onto a wet, angry, and half naked Roman Reigns. Roman stood over Seth with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist, and another white towel wrapped around his head. _Thank God he's not standing directly over me._ Seth got ready to yell at Roman, but decided against it when he realized how angry Roman _really_ was. He was seething, breathing harshly and shaking. Seth noticed that Roman was not even looking at him, his eyes were completely focused on the short young lady standing a few feet away. Monet looked and felt even smaller under Roman's harsh gaze.

"H-hey, Big Man," Monet stuttered with a nervous laugh.

"Fix it!" were the only words that came out of Roman's mouth. He looked as if he could lunge at Monet at any second, so Seth slowly stood up and put himself between her and Roman.

"Okay, guys," Seth said cautiously. "What. Is going. On?"

Neither Monet nor Roman answered Seth's question. They both just continued to stare at each other. Roman's eyes held anger, while Monet's held fear.

"Look," Monet said. "RoRo—"

Roman literally growled at Monet and said once again, "Fix. It….NOW!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It can't be washed out for another three days—"

"Three days!" Roman yelled. "Raw is tomorrow, and you expect me to walk around like this?" Roman's hand jerked up to point at the towel wrapped around his head.

Seth's eyes lifted to look at Roman's head. _What the hell is he talking about?_ Without thinking, Seth reached up to yank the towel off. Roman grunted when Seth accidentally pulled some of his hair with the towel but other than that, he did nothing. The gasp that left Seth's mouth could probably be heard three rooms away. _Oh..ssshhhiiitttt._ Seth silently took in the sight of Roman's long and now pink hair. _It's not even a tasteful pink,_ Seth thought. Roman's hair was entirely too dark to just throw in a bright pink so Roman's hair just looked like burnt cotton candy. _Is that even a thing_?

"Well," Monet said, breaking the minute-long silence. "At least it's Breast Cancer Awareness Month."

Without any warning, Roman pushed Seth out of the way and lunged at Monet, causing her to scream and run away. The two sprinted around Seth's small hotel room. They looked almost like a cat and a mouse, but instead of a cat, Roman was more like a lion. Seth could do nothing but watch and yell at them to stop…he also hoped that the towel around Roman's waist did not fall off of him while he was in the presence of the young assistant intern.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Michael Cole's voice sang out of the speakers of the monitor that Monet was watching the show on backstage along with her two friends Naomi and Renee. Usually, Monet would be very excited to see the show unfold, but that night, she was nervous and scared. She knew that Roman would be opening the show to cut a promo and she had not seen him since the night before when he chased her out of Seth's hotel room. The only reason she had gotten away with her life was because they had both ran into Jimmy Uso…literally.

" _Roman, stop! I'm sorry!" Monet screamed as she ran down a completely different hallway than they were originally on. How they got in a hallway that was two floors below the one that Seth's room was on? No one knows._

" _Romaaaannn-oooph!" Once again, Monet has tackled another unsuspecting man, but this time, the man was Jimmy Uso and Jimmy Uso did not go down as easily as poor Tom Phillips. Actually, Jimmy Uso did not go down at all. When Monet ran into Jimmy, she ended up bouncing off of him and falling onto the floor. Since Roman was hot on her tail, he did not have time to stop himself before he tripped over a fallen Monet and flew directly into Jimmy, who actually fell this time…with Roman on top of him._

 _Monet hopped up from the floor, sighing in relief when she saw that Roman had finally been stopped, but her relief turned to shock when she saw Roman laying on top of Jimmy. The towel that was around Roman's waist was no longer where it was supposed to be. Monet had never seen the back-side of Roman before. She had never seen any side of Roman before, so when she got a clear view of Roman's entire ass, her first reaction was to scream._

" _It's so pale!" She shrieked. Jimmy looked at her confused until he realized what she was talking about. His eyes widened at the realization that his cousin was not only on top of him, but he was completely naked. With all of his might, he shoved Roman off of him before Roman could even get a chance to collect himself after the fall. Fortunately for everyone, Roman stayed on his stomach so he was not more exposed than he already was._

" _What the hell is wrong with you, Uce?" Jimmy yelled._

 _Roman got himself together and calmed down before anything else could go wrong. With the help of Jimmy, Roman and Monet were both able to tell their sides of the story in Jimmy's hotel room after Jimmy got Roman some clothes so he wouldn't have to take a walk of shame all the way back to his room._

 _Monet explained to Jimmy that when Roman came to her and asked if he could borrow some of the conditioner that the hotel provided her with since the small bottle that was given to him could only take care of half of his hair, Monet gave Roman specific directions about which bottle was which because Monet always brought her own products with her wherever she went. It wasn't her fault that Roman was always in a hurry and never pays attention to her, she explained to Jimmy._

 _It was Breast Cancer Awareness Month and Monet wanted to show her support by adding a couple of pink streaks into her hair. How was it her fault that the bottle of hair dye was ridiculously similar to the bottle of conditioner that Roman was supposed to take?_

Throughout Roman's entire night, he had to deal with comments about his "festive hair". A lot of the women wrestlers thought that it was sweet that he was taking part in the cause, and he couldn't bring himself to tell people that he had nothing to do with the hair situation, but he swore that if he heard Michael Cole mention his hair one more time, he was going to snap. No matter what was going on in the ring, be it a women's match, a tag-team match or anything, Cole would somehow manage to bring the topic back to Roman's hair.

When the night was finally over, Roman could not wait to rush to the shower and try to wash the dye out of his hair. When he started to scrub his hair with his shampoo, to Roman's surprise, the dye came right out. He did not realize, however that as the dye fell from his hair, it stained his face, his shoulders, his chest, everything. He looked like he had some kind of cartoonish skin disease. The horror he felt when catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror after the shower was nothing compared to the horror that Monet felt when she heard him yelling about it a few rooms down.

 _I can never catch a break,_ Roman once again, thought to himself


	3. One, Two, Three, Drink!

**One, Two, Three, Drink!**

"Oooohh Deeeaaannn-Pie," Monet sang out as she entered The Shield's locker room unannounced. Fortunately for Dean, Seth, and Roman, everyone was decent, but it still did not stop their conditioned response of jerking to grab a towel or nearby clothing whenever she burst in without knocking. This is usually a sign that it is time for Monet and Dean's "daily bonding time" or as Dean liked to call it, "Dean's hell filled babysitting session".

Upon hearing the young intern's voice, Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. His and Monet's relationship had not really improved, but for the sake of Mr. McMahon, Monet and Dean have been spending time together every day just like Vince told them to. The men were just getting ready to leave the arena and head back to their hotel when Roman decided to announce that he would not be able to "chaperone" them that night because he had an emergency back home and would not be flying back until the next night, much to the chagrin of both Monet and Dean.

"But RoRo," Monet whined, something she tended to do a lot. "Tonight is movie night! Who's going to choose a movie once me and Dean inevitably start to fight? If you're not there, who's going to stop me from punching Dean in his fat chin?"

Despite the insult, Dean agreed with Monet and asked, "Yeah, Uce, you're really going to trust me and the she-beast here alone?"

Monet went to lunge at Dean but was quickly yanked back by Roman like an out of control dog on a leash. "Hell no," Roman said. "I've already found someone to watch you two."

"Who?" Both Dean and Monet asked at the same time.

"Nikki and Brie."

"Yes!" Monet shouted at the same time as Dean yelled a loud "No!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what do you guys want to do?" Brie asked in an excited tone.

"Let's go out!" Monet shouted, but Dean quickly crushed that idea by saying, "We can't. It's already 10:45pm and I gotta get up early to get to the gym—"

"Since when do you have a bedtime, Dean-Pie?" Monet questioned, attempting and failing to raise one eyebrow.

Normally Dean would be quick to tell Monet not to call him that ridiculously annoying nickname, but lately he hasn't made a peep about it. Monet was not sure if it is because he decided to ignore it or if it is actually starting to grow on him. Either way, Dean just repeated that they can't go out.

"Fine," Monet grumbled as she childishly crossed her arms.

"So what?" Nikki said, annoyed. "We're supposed to just sit here and be bored? You two aren't even watching whatever bullshit movie has been playing for the past forty-five minutes!" She gestured from the couch the four were sitting on toward the tv that was playing some really old horror movie with awful special effects. "The blood in this movie looks like ketchup! It's awful."

"Well," Dean said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving this hotel room and since Monet has to stick with me for another hour and fifteen minutes, she's not going anywhere either"

 _Way to be an ass,_ Monet thought to herself. _Roman should be home by now_ , _I wonder what he is doing._ Without saying anything to the twins and Dean, Monet got up and walked to one of the back rooms of the hotel suite they were staying in and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the contacts in her phone to find the one labeled 'RoRo' with a pineapple emoji next to the name. She had no idea why she chose to put a pineapple next to his name…for some reason Roman just reminded her of a pineapple. She put a random emoji next to all of her friends in her phone: Seth had an acorn next to his name and Dean….well Dean had a toilet next to his name, but Monet actually had a reason for that one…..Anyway, Monet tapped on Roman's name and listened as it rung twice before she heard the voice that she was hoping to hear.

"Hey, Baby Girl, is everything okay?" Monet smiled sweetly at hearing the name that Roman called her. She loved hearing him say it, because it made her feel special (though she is sure that she is not the only one that he calls that). Monet looked up to Roman and saw him as kind of an older brother or guardian of sorts. When Monet first started working for WWE, Roman was the first one to actually talk to her and accept her as a part of the team. Even though she stressed Roman out more than anyone else, Roman had a soft spot for Monet and sometimes she had him wrapped around her finger and sometimes it was the other way around.

"Yeah, RoRo," Monet answered. "Everything is fine. I was just wondering what the emergency was, like, why you had to leave…and what are you doing now?"

Roman paused for a second, like he was thinking and then said, "Well, um, my kid is…um has a school play, yeah, and her mother needed me to come home and um, look, Monet, I-I really have to go, okay?" _What? Why does he sound so nervous all of a sudden?_

"But, Roman—"

 _He just hung up on me….that giant, wavy haired, dreamy eyed bast—_

"Monet!" Nikki yelled from the front room.

"Yeah?" Monet shouted back.

"We're going to—"

"Stop yelling at 11 o'clock at night," Dean _yelled_ cutting Nikki off.

"Shut up!" The girls both yelled at the same time.

Instead of continuing to scream, Monet walked back to the front of the suite to see what Nikki was talking about. Nikki went on to explain to Monet that she and Brie convinced Dean to at least go out with them to buy snacks and things so they can enjoy themselves in the room. Monet excitedly put on her favorite black combat boots and then the four of them headed out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright, Brat, you're on a budget," Dean said to Monet when they walked into a 24 hour convenience store with a scowl on his face. "You get two snacks and a drink—"

"Are you gonna be grumpy all night, Dean-Pie?" Monet seemed completely unaffected by Dean's negative attitude. Dean decided to just ignore Monet and watch the girls load their arms with junk food. He couldn't believe the twins were approving of this…well actually he could. They and Monet have been friends for a while now, but the point was, they were supposed to be the responsible ones in this situation. _Roman would never approve of this,_ Dean thought as he watched the girls prance around "ooing" and "awing" at all the sweets and sodas. _Roman would have nipped this in the bud._ It is true. Since Roman acted as Monet's guardian, he sometimes forgot that technically, she was an adult. He made sure she didn't eat too much junk food and ate all of her food during meal times, much to the chagrin of Monet. Dean started to miss Roman by the second.

Monet, however, was excited to have a little time away from her warden (he really wasn't that bad, but geez, Roman could nag his ass off sometimes). She and the twins held hands and giggled as they whispered and tried to find everything that they could that they knew Roman would not approve of. They knew Monet needed some time away from the same three men she had been with since she started working. She needed to have some girl time. Nikki and Brie had plans for Monet and they would not let Dean ruin the one night Monet had to have fun with them.

"C'mon, Mo, let's go to the fun aisle!" Brie gripped Monet's hand tighter and dragged her along as she walked to a freezer aisle. It did not take long for Monet to realize why Brie called it "the fun aisle". It didn't take long for Dean, who followed grumpily behind them, to realize it either. A twenty-something's dream.

"Fuck no!" Dean said. "Absolutely not."

Too late. Brie and Monet had already shoved their snacks into Dean's arms and threw the fridges open and grabbed beers, cheap malt liquor, even small bottles of cheap wine. All the while Dean nagged and protested and continually stated that he would not be a part of the crime.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe you made me be a part of that crime." Dean plopped down on the hotel suite couch and crossed his arms with a pout.

"We had no choice, Ambrose." Nikki said. "We all left our bags in the hotel room so none of us had our ID's, and since you look like a fifty year old man—" Dean shot her a look that told her to not even dare to finish what she was going to say. "—I mean, since you're so charming and that bitchy teen cashier would not be able to say no to those adorable eyes of yours….you had to be the one to pay for the stuff. Now, shut up, grab a beer, and drink."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **I am stopping right here for now! I know that not much happened, but there is a second part okay? Give me a review and let me know what you think! The second part of this chapter will be up soon, so you won't have to wait long!**


	4. One, Two, Three, Drunk!

**Part two of "One, Two, Three, Drink!"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **One, Two, Three, Dr** _ **u**_ **nk!**

"No, no, no, NO!" Dean protested as Naomi, Lana, Alexa, and Nia all danced their way through his hotel suite door in their pajamas, each carrying wine bottles in both hands. "No more people!" The twins had apparently called in back up for the girls night they had planned for Monet.

A clearly buzzed Nikki and Monet skipped into the front room of the suite excitedly after hearing the fuss Dean was making. The women all hugged and squealed over each other as if they had not seen each other in years, much to the annoyance of Dean. The women paid Dean no mind and quickly got settled in the front room, each of them taking a seat on the love-seat or chair.

"Well," Dean said, finishing off the beer in his hand that Brie had practically forced him to drink. It was his fifth one. He was pretty sure Brie was trying to get him to let his guard down. "I believe it has been well over two hours, so I'm going to bed—"

"No you're not, Ambrose," Nikki said. "The fun has just started and you have been a buzzkill all night, so if you don't mind, please go into the kitchen, grab some wine glasses and get your ass in here….please."

"Well, Nikki," Dean retorted in a sickeningly sweet voice with his hands clasped together. "I _do_ mind, so like I said, I'm—"

"Please, Dean-Pie!" Monet said sadly, which came as a surprise to both Dean and Nikki. "Just have some fun with us for a little bit. Pleeeease."

Monet and Dean's relationship was complicated. They absolutely hated each other, but even Dean could admit that Monet was adorable at times. Maybe it was the buzz that he was getting from the beer, or the fact that at this point, Monet had drank so much wine that she was clearly not in her right mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say no. His time with her for the night was up, but in her current state, she was his responsibility….plus Roman would kill him if he ever found out that not only did he let Monet drink as much as she had, but he then left her alone with women that he knew could only get her into trouble.

"Fine," Dean replied with a sigh as he ran a hand over his face. "But only for a little longer. I mean it, Brat."

Monet squealed loudly and wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's waist. Dean just rolled his eyes and stiffly patted her on the head like puppy that could turn ferocious at any moment.

"Alright everyone!" Lana yelled loudly. "Let's put on some music and let's get this girls night started right!"

The girls all cheered and took big swigs of whatever drink they were holding in their hands.

 _I'm regretting this already,_ Dean thought to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the night went on, the ladies and Dean all started to feel the alcohol more. Pop music blared through a bluetooth speaker connected to Nikki's phone. Lana was dancing on a coffee table with Naomi while Nikki, Alexa, and Monet were sitting on sofa cushions on the floor huddled around Monet's phone. They were looking up fun things to do during a girls night, and at this point, they were willing to do anything. Nia, Brie, and Dean were squished together on a love seat that was clearly not big enough for the three of them, but it seemed that none of them minded. They were all full of alcohol and were too busy having some incoherent discussion about how Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead were both a part of the same universe.

"I got it!" Nikki said suddenly, shutting of the loud music on her phone. Everyone's attention was now on her.

"Three words," she said excitedly. "Truth. Or. Dare."

"Fuck yeah!" Monet drunkenly yelled at the same time Dean had yelled, "Fuck no!"


End file.
